One shot for YumiUchiha
by AidoRockz
Summary: This is for a friend on Quizilla. This one shot MIGHT turn into a shot story.


**Ayama yawned tiredly, trying to stay awake in class. She was a purblood vampire yet Ayama took Day Class and lived in the Sun Dorms. It was because she got uncomfortable being around Kaname Kuran all the time. Although she didn't exactly know why, maybe it was because he too was a purblood vampire.  
**

**She then sighed in boredom as the teacher talked on and on about things that were pointless to her. Being a vampire, a purblood vampire, Ayama was really smart, so she already knew about the things the teacher was talking about. She only bared with it because otherwise she'd have to go back into the Night Class and Ayama didn't want that.**

**"Come on, Ayama, let's go to the Moon Dorms now before those girl break down the dorm doors." Yuki said to Ayama once classes were over. Ayama smiled to herself, finding the thought of the Day Class girls breaking down the gate sort of funny. Though, it wouldn't be all that funny in real life. It'd actually be quite dangerous. She only nodded and then followed the Headmaster's daughter.**

**"These girls get wilder every day." Yuki complained as she kept her half of the girls back. "I know what you mean." Ayama said back, having a little trouble keeping her half of the girls back. She would have used her vampire strength but didn't want to risk it. Instead, she only increased her strength a little. Although it only made the girls fight harder and Ayama ended up being pushed back.**

**A pair of hands grabbed Ayama before she was able to hit the ground. "You should be more careful, Ayama. You'll end up hurt." The soft voice of Kaname Kuran said from behind her. Ayama jumped forward in surprise. She hadn't heard the gates open but it explained why the girls had gotten rougher.**

**"I'm sorry Kaname-Sempai and thank you." Ayama said, uncomfortable that the male purblood was standing so close to her. Kaname only smiled softly at the purblood girl before moving on to help Yuki, who had fallen down. Ayama let out a small sigh of relief when Kaname walked away. After all, he was the reason she left the Moon Dorms/Night Class, anyways.**

**Ayama then let out a sad sigh when she saw Zero finally show up. The female purblood had a crush on the vampire hunter but she did not dare tell him, or anyone else. Not one vampire would like that a purblood like her fell in lave with a vampire hunter that was also a vampire. Zero hated all vampires, especially purbloods, so she couldn't tell them.**

**Once the Night Class was in the school building Ayama, Yuki and Zero herded the girls back to their dorms before the three of them started to patrol the school grounds. Ayama patrolled near the school building so she could looking in the window to the room the Night Class was using.**

**The female purblood smiled when Takuma Ichijo looked her way. He was her best friend and about the only one that truly understood her. Leaving him was her only regret from leaving the Night Class/Moon Dorms. Ichijo waved at the purblood which Ayama returned before she walked off towards something she sensed.**

**Ayama walked down a path until she go to a panting Zero. She knew right away what was wrong and walked up to him, if he liked it or not. "Zero." Ayama called out, making the X-human vampire vampire hunter look up at her with glowing red eyes. "What do _you _want?" He asked harshly. Ayama frowned, slightly hurt, but wiped it off her face as she knelt in front of Zero. "Drink." She commanded once she showed him her neck.**

**"Are you crazy? Why would I ever do that?" Zero demanded angrily as he huffed out of the hunger. Ayama narrowed her eyes a little, sighing at his stubbornness, "Just do it, Zero. It will help." She told the X-human vampire vampire hunter. He narrowed his own eyes back at the female purblood but he finally gave in.**

**Zero gripped Ayama's shoulders as he leaned in, licking up Ayama's neck. The purblood didn't even whimper when Zero's fangs pierced her skin. Ayama listened as Zero drank hungrily from her and she frowned. Ayama didn't like it when Zero was in pain and she was detreaned to help him as much as she could, of he liked it or not.**

**After a small while Zero let go of the purblood's neck. Ayama put a hand on her neck and healed it as Zero stood up and walked away without saying a word. It hurt her heart badly but she would still never give up. She wanted to help him as much as she could. Ayama then got up herself and left back to her room before someone, one of the vampires. could smell her blood and find her there.  
**


End file.
